


Anthology of Kisses

by hypnoshatesme, reanimatorjuice



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: a look at various kisses shared
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Anthology of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend Ennie for our gerrymichael server's winter gift exchange -- happy holidays!  
> Also HUGE thank you to Adrian, who helped tremendously to get this done in time. 
> 
> Ennie, if I recall correctly, uses any pronouns for Michael and he/they for Gerry, so I use them interchangeably. Mostly she/her in one fic, they/them or he/him in another, and so on rather than multiple pronouns in one, as though Michael and Gerry prefer one over another at certain times. :) They both are also very fluid in their gender presentations

**_Places to Kiss_ **

**1 - In the Rain**

“That was good, thank you,” Michael said, looking over at Gerry and smiling. 

They were walking home from a date at a restaurant Gerry had suggested they try. It was already dark by the time they left, more of their time together spent talking than eating, but Michael always enjoyed their dates. She looked up, and noted the dark clouds that blotted out what little stars could be seen in the city. 

Gerry squeezed Michael’s hand, distracting her from the thought of what that could mean. “It was, thank you for joining me,” he winked, causing Michael to blush. 

Michael turned away to hide her flushed cheeks when a drop of water hit her nose, causing Michael to jump at the small shock of chill. She looked up again, but there was no tree or building for it to fall from. Meaning….    
  
“Oh no…” she groaned and looked over to Gerry. He seemed confused. “It’s starting to rain.” 

“Uh oh, better hurry home then,” Gerry said, and started to walk faster, pulling Michael along where they still held hands. 

The raindrops started to fall harder, not yet a downpour but certainly what would culminate in one. Gerry cringed at the knowledge that they were four blocks away without an umbrella. They could maybe duck into a cafe or store that was still open, but Gerry was also determined to see if they could make it. He’d much prefer to be in the safety of one of their flats than stuck anywhere else. 

It was a warm night, but the rain made Gerry shiver where it dripped down his neck and through his shirt. He looked over to Michael while he continued to speed walk, but besides pulling Gerry’s jacket closer to her body, she seemed fine. 

“Ready to run?” Gerry asked. 

“In a dress? I can try,” Michael laughed and let go of Gerry’s hand, already picking up the pace. 

Gerry jogged after her. “Cut through the park,” he called over the patter of rain, “It’s faster.” 

Michael did so after they ran about a block, Gerry following close behind. He started to doubt they’d make it as far as Michael’s flat. Both he and Michael were already almost soaked, and he was starting to feel out of breath. 

Still running along the park sidewalk, Gerry stopped under a tree that seemed to block the rain well enough. “Fuck… fuck it, Michael! Wait. We’ll never get you home in time, let’s wait here ‘til it lets up.” 

Michael stopped at the sound of her name and turned back, ducking under the tree where Gerry was. She seemed out of breath, too. 

Gerry looked Michael over more closely. Poor thing was soaked to the bone, the only thing to keep her warm being Gerry’s leather jacket. 

She didn’t seem upset, though. Michael was  _ smiling _ , and then giggling. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks and nose were flushed red. If Gerry looked close enough, he could see water droplets on her eyelashes like dew on a spider’s web, and Gerry didn’t think she could be more beautiful. 

“What?” Gerry asked, catching Michael’s infectious smile. 

“You look like a miserable, wet dog,” she laughed. Gerry noticed her shiver, though, and she folded her arms close to her chest. 

Gerry knew what to do, though, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. She quickly placed her hands around his waist in return. 

She really was effervescent. 

“Mind giving this wet dog a kiss?” Gerry joked. 

Michael shook her head, and bent to kiss him. Her lips were cool and soft against his, and he could taste the rain. Michael sighed into it, tightening her grip on his hips. 

After a moment, Gerry pulled back an inch. “Did that warm you up?” 

Michael giggled again, “Yes,” was all she said before kissing him again. 

**2 - On the Street**

Michael flipped the page of his novel, lost in thought as he read on the couch in his flat. 

After so long, though, a quiet but sharp sound drew him out of his reverie. 

Michael looked up suddenly with a confused look on his face, shutting the book with one finger marking his place. Sitting in silence for a few moments, he heard the sound again. Michael fully shut the book and set it on the coffee table, trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from. 

_ Clack!  _

It sounded like something small and hard hitting the glass window. Michael stood up from his seat and walked over to the window of his flat that overlooked the city street. 

_ Clack! _

And so it was. Michael jumped a bit as another tiny stone hit the window pane. Doubly confused, he tried to look down to the first storey to see who just might be throwing them. When the angle was too awkward, and another rock hit the glass just in front of his face, Michael unlocked the window and opened it, sticking his head out to look down toward the street. 

Ah. “Gerry?” Michael called down with a laugh, still baffled, “What on Earth are you doing? We aren’t teenagers...”

Was this what teenagers did, like in the movies? Michael never had those experiences in his early years. 

Gerry smiled up at him from the sidewalk. “Get down here!” 

Michael shook his head with a fond grin. “Why? What are you up to?” 

“Just passing by and thought I should say hello to my favorite person. Now come down!” 

Michael hardly believed that Gerry was “just passing by” this far from his own flat. He looked up and down the street from his place in the window. It was the evening, and only the occasional person walked by on their way home from work, presumably. No harm in Gerry making this scene, he supposed. 

Still smiling, Michael shook his head once again, this time at the absurdity of the situation. “Alright…” he said, and shut the window. 

He quickly grabbed a jacket and made his way down to the entrance of the complex. 

He opened the door and walked down the steps to meet Gerry. “Alright, alright, I’m here. What is it?” 

Gerry gave a mischievous grin and grabbed Michael’s face before he could react, closing in for a kiss. Michael’s eyes widened and he made a surprised sound, but after a second accepted the kiss happily, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Gerry’s neck. Michael mentally cursed himself as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and chest -- Gerry always knew just how to make him blush. 

Gerry smiled against his lips as he could feel the warmth under his palms, and Gerry moved his hands to slide down Michael’s chest and met his hips, grabbing them lightly. Michael felt fuzzy from the surprise of the action as well as the joy that always came with Gerry’s kisses. 

The kiss was only a few seconds before Gerry pulled away, still holding onto him. Michael’s eyes stayed closed.

“What was that for?” Michael mumbled, a little lightheaded still. 

Michael’s eyes opened as Gerry let go of him at the question, and Michael made a small, sad sound at the loss of touch. Gerry took a couple steps back on the sidewalk, and he shrugged, still grinning. 

“Just felt the need to come by and do that,” he said, before Gerry turned and started to walk back down the street, away from Michael and his flat. 

Michael made an even more confused face, but it changed to one of amusement, and he watched Gerry disappear down the block. Michael shook his head at Gerry for the final time that night before moving to return to his flat. Gerry was always full of surprises. 

**3 - In the Kitchen**

Michael took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and set them on the counter. He pulled his hand back quickly as the heat from the tray seeped through the old oven mitt he used and took it off. 

“Rolls are almost ready,” he called to Gerry, who was sitting in the living room. 

He heard Gerry pad into the kitchen behind him while he grabbed the tube of icing and began to smother the cinnamon rolls in sugar, tasting some that accidentally got on his finger and humming pleasantly at the taste. 

Michael smiled, feeling Gerry come up from behind and wrap his arms around Michael’s middle. 

“Smells delicious,” Gerry commented, and he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder to watch him work. 

Michael watched as one of Gerry’s hands moved from his waist and reached to steal one of the rolls, and he playfully swatted it away before it could reach its goal. 

Gerry gave a dramatic gasp, which made Michael roll his eyes without Gerry’s notice.    
  
“But they’re already done!” Gerry pouted. 

“But they’re still too hot,” Michael argued lightheartedly.    
  
“They’re  _ fine,”  _ Gerry mumbled, and unwrapped himself from around Michael to lean against the counter next to the tray, facing Michael. That’s when he noticed a spot of flour on Michael’s cheek. 

Michael stopped icing the rolls and looked confused when Gerry reached over to brush the flour away, lightly tracing Michael’s cheekbone. Gerry looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly, only for a moment. 

Gerry sighed contentedly. “Sweet…” he smiled. Michael tasted like sugar and cinnamon. 

“Have you been tasting them already, yourself?” Gerry raised an eyebrow, and Michael swatted him again, snapping out of his dreamy state. 

Gerry laughed. “That’s not fair! Let me have one--” taking a roll quickly and walking back to the couch before Michael could say otherwise. 

Michael could only huff and allow it, humoring Gerry as always. 

**4 - In the Snow**

It was wintertime, and Gerry and Michael were walking through Hyde Park. 

Michael was talking as he walked, mostly about his day and the interesting woman he spoke to in the library, not noticing that Gerry has silently trailed off behind him. 

“Anyway, she told me about--  _ Ah!”  _ Michael yelped mid-sentence as something hit his back, and he felt cold and wet seep down his neck as snow got under his scarf, causing him to shiver. 

He turned stiffly to find Gerry laughing, already another snowball in hand. 

Michael pouted. “What did I do to deserve that?” 

Gerry smiled. “Nothing,” they placed a hand dramatically to their chest, “I’m simply cruel and unkind.” 

Michael scrunched up his face, bending down and quickly gathering some snow in his hands and throwing a half-formed snowball back in retaliation. Gerry chuckled, ducking quickly but still getting smacked in the shoulder with the snow. 

“Hey!” they called playfully. “Now you’re gonna get it--” and they threw the one already in their hand, which barely missed Michael’s face as he moved to the side. 

A snowball fight in Hyde Park was not where Michael saw this walk going, but so it was. The exertion was starting to cause Michael to feel hot under his layers of warm clothes as they threw handful after handful of snow and chased each other beyond the path, laughing. 

It ended up with both of them calling a truce, falling onto the snow together -- flushed and panting on the ground. 

They lay in silence for several moments as they cooled down. After some time, Michael once again felt the cold settle in, and he shuddered, causing Gerry to sit up and look down at him. 

Gerry looked into his eyes for a moment before bending to meet Michael’s face and giving him a short and sweet peck on the lips, causing Michael to smile. They smiled back, eyes trailing to look over his contended face fondly. 

“Fine,” Gerry conceded, “You win.” 

**5 - Under the Stars**

It was dark in a way it never got in the city. Michael could barely make out Gerry next to them on the blanket, and there were no lights anywhere close. Even towards the small group of houses that made up the village they were staying in there was barely any light. Somehow, the darkness had something magical to it.

But of course, the actual magic - and the reason Gerry had insisted on bringing Michael to this place, the middle of nowhere in the countryside, where he had apparently spent some time when younger - was the starry sky.  _ You can only see how beautiful they are away from the city _ , he had said. And Gerry had not exaggerated the view one bit.

Michael had never seen so many stars. It was nearly overwhelming, their eyes darting around, lost, unsure what to focus on, how to possibly take in the vast expanse of bright light against dark sky, afraid they might miss out on it if they dared to look away. It was breathtaking, and even the slight chill in the air was worth the view. Michael simply pulled the sleeves of their sweater down over their cold fingers, trying to find a way to warm them a little without looking away from the stars.

Gerry noticed them shifting, the shiver that ran through Michael, and sat up. He guessed it was a rather cool night, but the skies simply looked the best during the cooler months. He leaned over Michael, smiled when they returned his look.

“Do you want to go back inside? It’s getting chilly…”

Michael shook their head, but shivered again. “No. It...it’s really pretty.”

Gerry chuckled, leaned down to press a soft, lingering kiss to Michael’s cool lips. “Stars aren’t as pretty as you.”

Michael chuckled, felt their cheeks warming up a little. “That’s cheesy.”

Gerry laughed, and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Michael this time. Michael sighed, melting against Gerry’s warmth. Gerry kissed their jaw with a mumbled ‘only telling the truth’.

**6 - In the Moonlight**

Michael loved their nightly walks in summer. The night was mild, and Gerry’s hand was in hers, and everything simply felt right as they walked along Blackfriars Bridge at a leisurely pace. They came to a stop to look out at the river, the citylights and moonlight reflecting on the dark surface of the water. It was a breathtaking sight every time and Michael smiled into the night.

Gerry’s eyes found themselves drawn away from the Thames and towards Michael beside him. The moonlight was turning her hair silver, gold, shimmering and dancing in the soft, blond curls. It was catching in her beautiful eyes, grey looking nearly silver in the light, like the moon itself, her whole face content and illuminated, glowing. 

He gently reached out, touched her chin, turned her face towards him. Enchanted, he watched the light catch on different parts of her face with the movement. She was magnificent and Gerry was lucky to be holding her hand, to be touching her face, to have her lovely smile directed at him, to have her return his kiss once he leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss was deep, and sweet, and lingered for a while. Gerry played with her curls and Michael’s hands were on his waist and the moonlight was painting them both shades of silver.

They don’t move even after they pull away from the kiss. Michael’s hands stayed on his waist and Gerry’s hands rested on her shoulders as they looked back out at the river, the moon. They stayed like that for a bit, loosely holding each other, before Michael bent down to tuck her head into Gerry’s neck, nuzzling it gently with a mumbles ‘I love you’.

Gerry smiled, gently brushed through her curls. “I love you, too.”

**7 - At the Other’s Place**

Gerry knew his way around Michael’s kitchen by now. It felt strange, to be this familiar in the other’s kitchen. It made Gerry feel strangely warm. They finished the raspberry tea, and before Michael could ask for it, Gerry was already holding out the honey jar with a grin.

“You...know me too well.” Michael chuckled, taking the honey to add it to their tea.

They took their mugs into the living room, set them on the coffee table and leaned back, turned on the TV. Michael was fidgeting, fingers fiddling with a string sticking out from their sweater. Their eyes kept flickering to Gerry’s face. It looks so nice.

“Can I kiss you?” they asked, suddenly.

Gerry blinked, a little startled. He looked at Michael, whose cheeks were tinged a lovely red. “Of course.”

Michael smiled, bright and relieved, before leaning in and pressing their lips to Gerry’s with a content hum. Gerry returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Michael’s smooth lips against his.

**8 - In the Shower** (Nonsexual Intimacy)

Michael was making the most adorable noises. Gerry had just gotten started shampooing his hair and Michael was already humming, content, leaning further down to make it easier for Gerry to reach his head. 

It was a little more difficult like this, with Michael facing him, but Gerry was still grateful for being able to look at his blissed out expression, eyes closed, lips in a content smile. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the warm water and Gerry couldn’t resist, pressed a short kiss to the tip of Michael’s lovely nose.

He was rewarded with a giggle, Michael’s eyes fluttering open again, water droplets falling from his pale eyelashes. Michael smiled at him, bright, and he was so very pretty, and Gerry caught his lips in a kiss. Gerry continued massaging the shampoo into his hair all the while and Michael hummed into the kiss, content.

Michael reached out for the shampoo bottle after they broke the kiss, giving Gerry a lovely smile. “Your turn.”

Gerry nodded, brushed Michael’s shampooed hair behind his ear, before letting go and watching Michael squirting some shampoo into his hands. He let out a satisfied sigh when Michael’s hands started massaging shampoo into his hair.

* * *

**_Reasons to Kiss_ **

**9 - Love**

Michael’s exhausted expression pulled into a smile the moment they looked up to see Gerry standing just outside the door to the library. It had been the last long day of a long week, but seeing Gerry still cheered them up a little.

Gerry held out his hand with a smile and Michael took it, indulged in the feeling of Gerry’s rough fingers gently squeezing their hand. Michael let out a sigh as they started to walk, kept close to Gerry’s side. It was starting to get cool, but Gerry was always warm despite wearing the same coat all year long.

“Rough day?” Gerry asked.

Michael hummed affirmation, enjoyed the sound of Gerry’s voice. They hadn’t really gotten to meet up much, and they had missed it. Gerry told them about his week as they walked to Gerry’s apartment, and Michael simply listened to the gentle sound of his voice, and hummed and nodded, slowly feeling the stress of the week bleeding away from him. Gerry was comfort and calm and the week seemed far away with his voice in Michael’s ears.

Michael didn’t even protest when Gerry navigated him to the couch and then disappeared into the kitchen to fetch them something to drink. They were too tired to protest, leaned back and closed their eyes, listened to the faint noises from the kitchen, to Gerry.

He came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and set them on the coffee table before sitting down next to Michael. Some strands of hair had escaped Michael’s bun, where hanging into their face and Gerry gingerly brushed them away.

“Don’t you want to free your hair?”

Michael nodded, eyes slowly opening again. “Can you?”

Gerry smiled and brought his fingers to Michael’s hair, starting to work on the hair tie. He was careful not to pull and Michael trusted him with it by now, simply relaxed into the subtle touches. It took a moment, but eventually Gerry had finally removed the hair tie and Michael sighed, melted into the touch as Gerry gently ran his finger through their hair, massaging their scalp. 

“Thank you…” Michael mumbled, face half-pressed into Gerry’s shoulder by now. 

Gerry chuckled, brushed their hair to the side to press a kiss to their temple. “Of course.”

There was something about the nonchalance in Gerry’s voice, the idea that this was the most natural thing to him, to hold Michael in his arms, to gently run his fingers through their hair, that made Michael feel so warm, adored. It was the way Gerry said it, how he made  _ of course _ sound like  _ I love you _ that made Michael’s heart swell, made them forget any lingering stress from the week. 

There was a smile on their lips when they pressed them against Gerry’s jaw with a hum. The week had been fine if it ended like this.

**10 - Celebration**

Michael had spent most of the day checking her emails, often only half-present during their conversations. It was fine, Gerry knew she was expecting to hear back from the library she had been wanting to work for for a long time. The anxiousness was nearly infectious, but Gerry tried to keep calm. Or at least focus more on positive excitement than the stress and dread written into the features of Michael’s face as she nervously bit her lip, unlocked her phone again. 

Her tea had gone cold even with Gerry reminding her, and Gerry simply kept up his one-sided, light conversation, enjoying her occasional additions, a snicker, maybe a smile. Michael had told him, again and again, that Gerry’s presence calmed her. So Gerry simply hoped he was helping, somehow.

Suddenly, Michael grew tense on the couch beside him, eyes widening. Gerry held his breath, didn’t dare to interrupt her reading. He watched her face closely, close enough to notice when her expression turned from tense to surprised, and one corner of her mouth quirked up, a suggestion of a smile.

“I got the job!” She turned to Gerry, toothy grin and all anxiety turned into excitement, joy.

Gerry returned the grin with one of his own, pulled her into a tight hug, pressed a kiss to her temple. “I told you you’ll make it. Michael, this is great.” He kissed her cheek and she giggled. “We should celebrate.”

She nodded, eyes bright and shining with excitement and Gerry laughed and peppered her face with kisses, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her chin, and Michael was a blushing, giggling mess by the time Gerry pressed a short, sweet kiss to her lips.

**11 - Missing the Other**

“Michael,” came Gerry’s voice from the other side of the couch.

“Hm?”

“I miss you.”

Michael looked up from its knitting needles, confused. “I’m right here.”

Gerry was grinning at it. “I know. That’s too far away.”

Now Michael chuckled, put its knitting things to the side. “Well, you are welcome to come closer, if you want.”

Gerry didn’t need to be told twice, shuffled closer, and then into Michael’s lap with a satisfied sigh. Michael pressed a kiss to the top of his head, wrapped its arms around him. 

“Better?”

Gerry nodded, kissed its jaw. “Much better.”

Michael sighed, but it sounded amused. “You can be so silly sometimes.”

“I hope that’s a compliment.” Gerry leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder, looked up at it with a smile.

Michael grinned, “Of course,” and pressed its lips to Gerry’s.

**12 - Relief**

“Gerry? Am I...overwhelming?”

Gerry looked up from where his head was laying in Michael’s lap. “Hm? What makes you think that?”

Michael bit his lip. “I...I just know from experience that I can be...a lot. Too fast. And...and sometimes I...I think you look a bit...overwhelmed.” It sounded like an apology already, and Gerry sat up, feeling like this wasn’t a conversation to be had from Michael’s lap. Michael looked at him, uncertain, before elaborating, “When I...when I tell you how much I love you sometimes. Or earlier, when I showed you the scarf I’m making for you? Should I have asked? Is this too much? Should I...I can stop? If...if you need time. Or just-”

“Oh,  _ oh _ , no, not...not at all!” Gerry shook his head, tried to explain, “I’m just...not quite used to it. Unsure what...how to react?” He took Michael’s hands in his, squeezed them gently until Michael looked into his eyes. Gerry gave him a genuine smile. “But...but I  _ love _ it. It...makes me feel...well, loved, I guess. Appreciated.” He knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care. This was important. “I...I sometimes wish I could do the same for you, but I’m not entirely sure-”

Michael shook his head, squeezed Gerry’s hands back. “No! You’re doing amazing, Gerry, really. Please don’t worry about that.”

Gerry smiled, reassuring. “Well, you have nothing to worry about, either. I love you for who you are and I greatly appreciate you being so...open? With showing it. I really appreciate it. I feel like it’s...helpful. In getting better at it myself.” His smile went a little sheepish as he continued, “And it’s also just...really, really nice. It’s...if I ever look overwhelmed, know that it’s the positive kind. I simply do not know how to even express my gratitude for you...being you. It just baffles me in those moments. How utterly amazing you are.”

Michael’s cheeks were probably matching Gerry’s blushing face by now. His mouth hung slightly open, trying to process everything Gerry had just said, trying to possibly come up with a proper reaction to it. There was nothing that felt right, nothing that reflected the significance that Gerry’s words had for Michael.

So Michael simply said the first thing that came to mind, “Flatterer!”

Gerry grinned at Michael’s utterly flustered expression. He looked exactly how Gerry felt sometimes when Michael casually started showering Gerry with love. Overwhelmed was maybe not an inaccurate way to describe it. But in a good way.

“I speak only truths.” Gerry leaned in, pressed a short kiss to Michael’s cheek before sitting back again, bringing his hands to cradle Michael’s face. “No, but seriously. This is how I feel. So...don’t worry. I’ll tell you if it ever gets ‘too much’. But right now?” Gerry chuckled, light and honest, “That sounds like an incompatible combination of words in relation to you. I never have enough of you, Michael. I love you.”

“I- Okay.” Michael swallowed, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. But the smile on his lips was nearly painfully wide, happy as much as it looked relieved. “I love you too.”

Gerry pressed his lips to Michael’s, and Michael released a sigh of relief against his lips before kissing back, heart so much lighter than it had been a moment before, racing with the hope, the  _ idea _ that Gerry did not find him too much, that he was happy. Because nothing could have made Michael happier than hearing that.

**13 - Admiration**

It was finally warm enough again for picnics. Michael was sprawled half on the picnic blanket, half in the grass, mouth a blissful smile, eyes closed as it angled its face towards the sun. The freckles were starting to come in again, the faint dusting across its cheeks, forehead and chin starting to become more noticeable again under the sunlight's caress. 

Gerry was probably unreasonably excited about such a tiny detail, but it simply made him happy. Michael’s freckles never disappeared completely over the winter months but they got significantly lighter, some blending in seamlessly with pale skin. Gerry missed them, missed tracing the full speckle of them on Michael’s face. Soon they would be able to do so again.

Michael cracked one eye open, squinting against the sunlight before looking at Gerry. It took in that happy, dreamy expression on their face with a small smile. "What's on your mind?"

Gerry’s smile turned into a grin. "Admiring the view."

Michael chuckled. "What is there to admire? You've seen me nearly daily for over a year now, Gerry."

"You've seen the sun set many times and still scramble for your phone to capture its beauty every time, don't you?"

Michael rolled its eyes, but it could feel his face growing warm. "God, Gerry...that was cheesy."

Gerry’s grin grew wider as they brushed a strand of hair out of Michael’s face. “Also it's rare to see you relaxed among the flowers. It suits you. You're beautiful."

"Gerry..." Michael was starting to sound flustered. 

"And your freckles are coming back,” Gerry continued, tracing the freckles on Michael’s temple, “and your smile always looks particularly blissful when the sun is warming your face and-"

“Okay, okay.” Michael laughed, sighed, “I get it.”

Gerry considered it. “Hm...I’m not sure you do.”

“What will you do about that?” Michael’s smile was amused, a little bit of mischief in his eyes.

Gerry chuckled, bent down for a kiss, lingering, sweet. Sometimes words just didn’t cut it, not when they were trying to make Michael understand how deeply and utterly in love Gerry was with it, how it was the most beautiful person Gerry had ever seen, how they would never tire of looking at it, in appreciation and adoration, would always find something new - or old - to admire because Michael was magnificent, incredible and Gerry needed it to know.

**14 - First Kiss**

They walked slowly, neither in a hurry for the night to end. It had been a lovely evening, especially considering how nervous they had both been about it. Michael had been surprised when Gerry asked them out, but also happy, excited, and, when the day came, nervous. 

The nerves had melted over the evening, as they often did with Gerry around. There was something calming to him, something that made Michael feel comfortable, even though they had decided on a restaurant neither of them had been to before. But it had gone great, the initial awkwardness at the unfamiliar surroundings, at the knowledge that this was an official date, not their usual, casual hanging out, quickly dissolving in the familiar presence of the other, the pleasant conversation that really wasn’t any different from before. 

Gerry had insisted on bringing them home, and Michael hadn’t needed much convincing. They wanted to continue talking to him, bask in Gerry’s comforting presence for a little longer. It was a warm night, too, perfect for a walk. They had taken a bit of a detour through the park, lingered there for a little while, talking about this and that. 

But eventually, even with their leisurely pace, they arrived in front of the door to Michael’s apartment complex. They stood in silence for a moment, neither wanting to officially end the night, the date, give up that fuzzy feeling it had left them with.

Finally, Gerry broke the silence, “Michael?” 

“Hm?”

“May I give you a kiss?” Gerry forced himself to continue looking at Michael’s eyes even when he felt the heat rise to his face.

Michael’s eyes went a little wide, cheeks turning a soft red shade. Again, an unexpected request. But not at all an unwelcome one at all. “Oh, uh...yes.”

Gerry allowed himself a hopeful smile. “You’re sure?”

Michael nodded, leaned down a little bit. Gerry stepped closer, pressed his slightly chapped lips to Michael’s soft ones. It was short and sweet, and when they pulled apart they were smiling at each other.

“Good night, Michael. Thank you for tonight.”

Michael nodded. “Thank  _ you _ . And good night.” Their hand came to a stop at the door, and they gave Gerry a hopeful smile. “Uh, until...next time?”

Gerry nodded. “I’d love to repeat this. I’ll text you, okay?”

They nodded, smile wide, before finally opening the door and going inside, not without waving at Gerry. He returned the wave with an equally wide smile before turning around and walking home.

**15 - Confessing Feelings**

Michael watched, enraptured, as the rays of sunlight played on Gerry’s sleeping face, caught in the metal of his piercings, eyebrow, lip, a small, intimate dance as the metal reflected it. Gerry was beautiful, always, but Michael rarely got to appreciate him in the morning, before he was awake. He looked content, mouth slightly open, face relaxed, head half-resting on his own arm. His hair was tousled from sleep - he tossed around a lot, even when his nights were dreamless - and Michael gently, carefully, reached out to brush a strand of black hair out of his face.

Gerry’s nose twitched for a moment, his whole face scrunching up adorably, before he blinked his eyes open, unfocused with sleep before he finally blinked Michael into focus. The smile on his lips became more noticable, and it was infectious.

“‘Morning,” Gerry mumbled, freeing his arm from under his own head and settling into a more comfortable position with a blissful sigh.

Michael gently brushed his cheek with his knuckles. “You’re beautiful.”

Gerry chuckled. “I take that as a ‘good morning’.”

“Good morning, you’re beautiful, gorgeous, your eyes look like honey in the sun right now and your whole face is shining with it and it’s the most breathtaking sight to wake up to, Gerry.”

He blinked in surprise, feeling his face heat up. It was too early for Gerry to know how to process this. Not that he ever really knew how to process Michael’s compliments, his open affection. It had become a thing, once Michael had grown comfortable around him, and now there were these occasional outbursts of affection that left Gerry’s heart fluttering and floating in the best way. Michael’s eyes looked positively enamoured and Gerry only felt his face grow warmer, giggled.

Michael’s smile only grew softer. “And your laugh is still the loveliest sound I could dream of hearing in the morning.” His fingertips were tracing the lines of Gerry’s face, his eyebrows, nose, cheekbones. “And the fact that I know you’re just as strikingly beautiful on the inside, kind and funny and reliable, sweet-”

Gerry pulled him down for a kiss, face on fire by that point, heart racing in that very warm way it always did because of Michael, for Michael, and Michael kissed back immediately, deeply, and Gerry thought the kiss felt like worship, like a continuation of what he had been saying. He pulled Michael closer until he was laying on top of Gerry, warm and perfect, and when they pulled away from the kiss they were both chuckling, laughing, as Michael’s nose gently traced his cheek, his lips leaving small kisses on their way.

“Gerry, honey, I love you. I love you so much.”

Gerry laughed, wrapped his arms around Michael, rolled them over so their positions were switched and he could look down at Michael’s beautiful face in the sun, the glittering grey of his eyes, the soft blond curls spread on the pillow, and he understood Michael’s sentiment so well. 

The kiss to Michael’s lips was reverent as he whispered, “I love you, too, Michael, I love you so much, too,” against Michael’s chuckling mouth.

**16 - No Reason at All**

“Hey, Gerry?”

Gerry looked up from the sink, where he had been trying to get a particularly stubborn stain off one of the dinner plates. “Hm?”

“Kiss?” Michael asked.

“Uh...sure?”

Michael closed the space between them swiftly, kissed Gerry square on the lips, deep and passionate, hands coming to cradle his face. Gerry was still processing what happened when Michael pulled away, a grin playing on his lips that only grew when he saw the creeping blush on Gerry’s cheeks.

“What...what was that for?” Gerry asked, breathy, because he certainly wasn’t  _ complaining _ about what had just transpired.

Michael shrugged, leaned against the counter. “No reason. You’re just so kissable.”

He didn’t wink, but he  _ sounded _ like he did and Gerry only felt his face grow hotter. It had started recently, around a week or two after they started dating. Michael, while still very much himself, seemed to occasionally have bursts of confidence, get  _ flirty _ . And oh, Gerry did not know how to  _ react _ , but he was not at all opposed to it, not when it left him feeling all fuzzy and left Michael grinning at him like that. 

Gerry  _ loved _ this, as he did with every side of Michael. Michael, in his entirety, was simply perfection and Gerry felt like he might transcend from happiness when Michael bent down to press a quick kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**_Types of Kisses_ **

**17 - Nose Kiss**

Gerry’s nose was Michael’s favourite place to kiss. Or at the very least one of them. It had been a discovery made early on, that a kiss to Gerry’s nose was always rewarded with that short, confused expression, cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and sometimes, if Michael got lucky, a small giggle.

One way or another, it always ended in that lovely mushy smile on Gerry’s lips Michael loved so much, encouraging them to try and plant a little kiss on Gerry’s nose as much as they could. That did include slipping into bed next to Gerry, who was reading, and leaning over the book in his hand to press their lips to Gerry’s nose.

As usual, a short moment of confusion, cheeks flushing as he looked up at Michael, who was smiling. Gerry giggled, short and sweet, and put his book down.

“Was that you telling me it’s getting late?” he asked, brushing Michael’s hair behind their ear.

Michael grinned. “More of a ‘it’s getting late and you looked really cute, but I love you so I want you to get some sleep soon’.”

Gerry raised an eyebrow with a grin. “That’s a long message for such a short kiss.”

“Oh, some messages are best delivered in many small kisses, didn’t you know?” 

The mirth in Michael’s eyes was making Gerry feel warm, and he put the book to the side, turned towards Michael. “So that was only the beginning?”

Michael only nodded, hands coming to cradle Gerry’s face gently before they pressed more kisses to Gerry’s nose until he was all giggles and blushing cheeks and pulled them both down to lay on the bed proper.

**18 - Forehead Kiss**

“Here you go.” Gerry pressed the mug into Michael’s hands, pressing their lips to her forehead in the process. 

She looked surprised at that, maybe a little confused. “Oh.”

Gerry stopped in their track to take the seat next to Michael on the couch, looking at her with knit brows. “Oh? Sorry, was that...not okay?”

Michael shook her head. “No! It was, I just...it’s rare to get forehead kisses when you’re so tall.”

Her cheeks were turning a pretty red and Gerry had to smile at that. They touched her cheek, waited for her to look up from the mug in her hands. 

“Do you like them?” they asked.

Michael nodded slowly, looking a little embarrassed, and Gerry leaned in again, let their lips linger on her forehead for a moment. She hummed, surprised and appreciative, and he smiled against her skin before pulling away.

“I’ll remember that.” They gently brushed their thumb over the spot they had just kissed, before finally sitting down next to Michael.

Michael gave him a small smile. “As I said, the height tends to get in the way.”

“Guess you’ll have to sit more. Time for me to be the one to get our drinks and food and the book I forgot in the other room.” The grin on their lips was teasing, but soft.

Michael’s expression was one of mock-offend, and Gerry laughed at that, cuddled into her side. She put an arm around them with a satisfied sigh, bringing the mug to her lips.

“We’ll see…”

**19 - Good Morning Kiss**

It was Sunday, meaning Gerry awoke to the faint scent of honey from the kitchen. He had picked up on Michael’s love of honey before they moved in, but the actual scale of it had still been a surprise. Gerry liked sweet things himself. But Michael took his tea with such an absurd amount of honey, it was all it tasted like by the end. And then he’d often take honey on toast with that tea. Gerry was simply impressed.

He took his time getting up from the comfortable bed, listening to the noises from the kitchen, Michael’s faint humming, with a soft smile on his face. Mornings still seemed unreal, sometimes. Eventually, Gerry managed to sit up and stretch with a yawn, before getting out of bed altogether. He put his hair up in a lazy ponytail as he approached the kitchen, taking note of the fact that he should wash it soon. It had been a stressful week and he hadn’t gotten the chance to do so.

Michael was, as expected, finishing up making breakfast. Gerry watched him put what was surely not the first spoon into his tea. He knew it wasn’t the first spoon, because Michael brought it right to his mouth after, meaning he was done with the honey for that morning. Unless he had forgotten something and needed to get another spoon, that happened frequently enough, too.

Gerry wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressed his face between Michael’s shoulder blades, mumbled, “Good morning.”

Michael pulled the spoon out of his mouth with a smile. “Good morning, honey.” 

Gerry squeezed him slightly, hid his wide smile and pink-dusted cheeks in Michael’s back. He should be used to it by now, to be called after what Michael seemed to enjoy so much. But it didn’t matter, Michael still said it with so much affection, it always made Gerry’s heart jump a little. He loved it.

Michael shifted in his arms and Gerry loosened his grip, letting him turn around. There was a sweet smile on Michael’s lips as he looked at him, took him in like Gerry, disheveled and dried drool on his face, was the prettiest sight of the morning. As far as Michael was concerned, he was. He delicately brushed an eyelash from Gerry’s pink cheek, following the line of his cheekbone for a moment.

“Good morning kiss?” Gerry mumbled, in a kind of playfully bashful tone he never spoke in when he was more awake. 

Michael loved it, and he nodded, before leaning down for a gentle, lingering kiss to Gerry’s still smiling mouth. His lips tasted sweet, and Gerry knew it was honey, but he still thought it was perfect for Michael, the sweetest person Gerry had ever met. It was only fitting that when he pulled away from the kiss and turned around to get their mugs, Gerry was left with sweetness on his lips and adoration in his eyes.

**20 - Good Night Kiss**

It wasn’t every night, but Michael had started a sort of ritual. It had started with one of those nights Gerry just couldn’t seem to fall asleep, no matter how much he turned, adjusted his position. He tried not to, didn’t want to wake Michael up, who would have to wake up for work early the next morning. But Gerry couldn’t help it, it just was one of those nights he felt antsy. 

So eventually, Michael had sat up and, after a moment of consideration and running its fingers through Gerry’s hair, had taken Gerry’s hand that had been fidgeting with the comforter, and had brought it to its lips. Gerry had been a little confused at first, watched it press gentle kisses to each of his knuckles. It had been strangely calming and, by the end, Gerry had at least felt closer to falling asleep.

So Michael had made it a thing. Especially on nights it’d pick up on Gerry’s restlessness - but also on nights when Michael itself could feel that it was nowhere calm enough to fall asleep - it would take Gerry’s hand, and give a kiss to each of the eyes on his knuckles. It’d move to his wrist, elbow, shoulder, and, usually, by the time Michael reached the eye on his throat, the ones on his jaw, Gerry was already struggling to keep his eyes open.

Which was a good thing, because if they were closed, Michael would kiss his eyelids, tenderly, and Gerry’s lashes would tickle its chin, making it chuckle softly. It didn’t matter how often Gerry heard it, it was still the loveliest sound, followed by a soft sigh and he’d open his eyes to meet Michael’s, to smile up at him.

“I love you.”

Michael pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you, too.”

Gerry would wrap it in his arms with a sigh, let it bury its face in Gerry’s chest. And even if it still took a while for one or the other to fall asleep, at least they felt calmer, loved, and safe in each other’s arms.

**21 - Surprise Kiss**

“I have a surprise for you!” Michael exclaimed the moment the door behind Gerry closed.

Gerry looked up, head tilted to the side curiously. They hadn’t seen each other in a bit, but Michael still sounded incredibly excited. It was adorable, and also made Gerry genuinely curious about what kind of surprise the other might have.

“Oh?”

Michael nodded, curls bobbing with the motion. Then they considered for a moment. “Can...can you close your eyes?”

Gerry raised one eyebrow, but nodded, closed their eyes. They heard Michael’s steps approach, felt them coming closer. Gerry held still, listened for any further instructions. Michael was close now, very close. Gerry could feel their breath against their lips.

“Uh…” Michael sounded hesitant. “Can...would it be okay to kiss you?”

Gerry’s lips pulled into a grin, but they kept their eyes closed. “Yes, love, you can kiss me.”

Michael did, closed the gap for a sweet, lingering kiss, brought their hands to Gerry’s face. Gerry returned the kiss, indulged himself in the sweetness of Michael’s lips, the softness of them against their own. It was the best feeling in the world.

Gerry’s eyes were still closed when they pulled apart. 

“Oh, you can open them.”

Gerry did, grinned up at Michael’s blushing face. “Was the kiss the surprise?”

Michael nodded, flustered. “I...it didn’t feel right not to ask?”

Gerry laughed, eyes crinkling with fondness as they threw their arms around Michael’s neck, brought their foreheads together. “I love you, Michael, did I ever tell you that?”

Michael’s smile was brimming with affection, embarrassment forgotten as they pressed their nose against Gerry’s tenderly. “I love you, too.”

**22 - Rushed Kiss**

It wasn’t a novelty for Michael to stay in bed until the very last minute. Gerry was used to it by now, watched her get dressed while eating breakfast - if Gerry could get himself out of bed early enough, he’d prepare it for her, but today Gerry was still half-asleep himself as Michael somehow slipped on her skirt and bit into her toast at the same time. 

She licked the honey off her fingers and walked back into the bedroom to get the rest of her things and Gerry yawned, walked to the door to the apartment. A couple moments later, she emerged again, hands putting up her hair into a bun as she walked to the door. Gerry helped her into her coat, then held out her messenger bag and watched as she slipped it over her head, some blond strands coming loose from the bun.

Michael gave a frustrated sigh, but Gerry chuckled, carefully brushed the strands behind her ears, smoothed them as best as he could. It never looked as neat as Michael wished, but Gerry tried, and Michael smiled, lost in Gerry’s focused expression. Until she remembered.

“I really need to go now, I’ll just fix it at work.” She pressed a quick kiss to Gerry’s lips, one hand already opening the entrance door. “Thank you, honey. Love you.”

Gerry returned the smile she gave him and waved as she stepped through the door and hurried down the stairs. He watched her go for a moment, before going back inside and closing the door, enjoying the lingering sweetness of Michael’s lips on his mouth.

**23 - Shy Kiss**

Gerry had agreed to accompany Michael to her workplace’s christmas party in a heartbeat. He knew she wasn’t entirely comfortable with her coworkers yet, and party contexts in general made her anxious. Gerry had time, and Michael was the best friend he ever had, and maybe Gerry was developing a bit of a crush on her, so the idea of spending an evening together had made his heart beat a little faster. In a good way. He loved spending time with Michael.

He had spent most of the night at her side, doing some smalltalk, often just to help Michael feel more at ease to say something, too. It was nice, really. The people were friendly enough and the atmosphere was casual and Michael seemed to relax next to him as the evening went on.

Michael had gone to get them something to drink and Gerry had retreated to a quiet corner, away from most of the people. Michael took a moment to spot him, but looked relieved once she pressed the cup into his hand.

“Is tonight going okay?” She asked, sounding a little unsure.

Gerry nodded, took a sip. “It’s all good. You?”

Michael leaned against the wall and closed her eyes with a sigh. “It’s going surprisingly well. Thanks for coming again.”

“No worries.” Gerry smiled.

When Michael opened his eyes, something hanging from the wall just above their heads. A mistletoe.

"Oh." It was over her lips before she could stop it, and Gerry followed her eyes to find the source of her surprised noise, curious.

“Ah...I didn’t see that, sorry.”

“No, it’s...it’s okay. I...I mean we can just...go somewhere else.” Michael brushed a curl behind her ear nervously, trying to keep herself from blushing.

Gerry looked at her, a playful smile on his lips. “I wouldn’t mind, if you want. It’s...just a kiss, right?”

It  _ was _ , Gerry wasn’t lying, but his heart still skipped a beat at the thought. He might be overstepping, he knew. He wanted to kiss her, had wanted to for a good while. But he didn’t want to push her.

“I mean, we can also just ignore it, it’s a stupid concept any-”

“Okay.”

Gerry blinked, confused. “Okay?”

Michael’s cheeks were tinged red when she nodded. “Yes.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I know.” She smiled. “But you’re right. This is...it’s just a kiss.”

Gerry nodded, feeling a little dazed as he watched her lean in. He hadn’t really expected her to agree, and now it was catching up with him that she was  _ leaning in to kiss him _ . Gerry held still, half in schock, half in anticipation, watched her face, eyes closed, the light making them throw lovely shadows over her cheekbones, and Gerry’s heart was racing.

She stopped, inches away from his face, face red and brows knit. Gerry was about to tell her she didn’t need to go on, was about to swallow his disappointment, when she closed the final gap and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Gerry’s mouth. 

She straightened up immediately and her face was on fire. “Oh, uh, I...I think I heard my name from, uh...from over there, I’ll...I’ll go check, be right back!”

Gerry watched, stunned, as she quickly scuttered off back into the crowd. A small, amused smile spread on his lips as it all settled in, surprise giving way to that feeling of warmth, endearment Gerry often felt around Michael. Especially when she was being this adorable. He moved from the spot under the mistletoe, searching for a different wall to lean again, a lovestruck smile playing on his lips.

* * *

**_Bonus_ **

**24 - Kiss the Bridegroom**

Birds were chirping, as it was a beautiful Spring day in Regent’s Park. The perfect day for a wedding.

Jon, Martin, Georgie and Melanie were there as their only witnesses, as they didn’t have many others to invite. 

Michael was already standing across from Gerry at the altar, wearing a white pantsuit with a cape that draped to the ground. Gerry, in turn, wore a long black skirt and a tuxedo top. They stared at each other lovingly and reverently as they held hands. 

After a nod from the officiant, Gerry began their vows: 

“I, Gerard Delano, take you, Michael Shelley, as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years together and all that life may bring us.” 

Gerry could hear their own voice start to break as they spoke, but was able to keep the tears of joy at bay, despite Michael’s own eyes watering and beginning to spill over already at Gerry’s words. 

The officiant turned to Michael, “Do you, Michael, take Gerard to be your loving friend and partner in marriage, to talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate, to respect and cherish? Do you promise to comfort and strengthen Gerard through life’s joys and sorrows? Will you share your hopes and dreams as you build your lives together? And last but not least, do you promise to always be open and honest with Gerard and cherish them for as long as you both shall live?” 

Michael nodded a little too enthusiastically, eyes till on Gerry, “I do.” 

The officiant looked back at Gerry, “Do you, Gerard, take Michael to be your loving friend and partner in marriage, to talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate, to respect and cherish? Do you promise to comfort and strengthen Michael through life’s joys and sorrows? Will you share your hopes and dreams as you build your lives together? And last but not least, do you promise to always be open and honest with Michael and cherish them for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Gerry almost whispered. 

“You may now seal this union with a kiss.” 

Michael closed in first, grabbing Gerry’s face and giving them a long, but soft kiss. And Gerry could admit that they may have allowed  _ one  _ tear to fall. Their small audience could be heard clapping, with Georgie giving them a whistle. 

When they found it in them to let go of each other, they began to walk down the aisle once more, this time toward home, holding hands as the Delano-Shelleys under a shower of lavender and confetti. 

They’d shared too many kisses over their time together to remember every one, but neither would ever forget how each kiss made them feel -- both during and in between. 


End file.
